1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for attaching implements to a vehicle, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for attaching implements to a lawn and garden tractor without the need for tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to provide implements that can be attached to lawn and garden tractors. A vast range of implements including grass bags, plows, snow blowers, bumpers, etc. are commonly used. The implements may be attached at various places such as the front, the back, and the midsection of the lawn and garden tractor.
A problem well known in the art deals with the difficulty involved in attaching and detaching such implements. Typically, tools, such as wrenches, screw drivers, socket sets, hammers and the like, are required to secure the particular implement to the tractor. While such methods are effective, they require considerable time and energy.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for quickly and easily attaching and detaching implements without need of tools. The difficulties inherit in the art are therefore overcome in a way that is simple and efficient while providing better and more advantageous results.